1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle pedal assembly, and more particularly to a bicycle pedal assembly that includes a pedal body that is formed with an integral front cleat-retaining member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pedal assembly for racing bicycles or mountaineering bicycles normally includes a cleat secured to a cyclist's shoe, a pedal shaft, a shaft tube sleeved rotatably on the pedal shaft, a pedal body, and two cleat-retaining mechanisms that are disposed on two opposite sides of the pedal body. Each of the cleat-retaining mechanisms consists of front and rear cleat-retaining members for retaining the cleat therebetween. However, the conventional pedal assembly has a drawback that it is difficult to remove the cleat from the pedal body.